Heretofore, in the image forming apparatus, a cartridge type in which process means are integrally formed in a cartridge and the cartridge is detachably mountable to the image forming apparatus main assembly has been employed. In such a cartridge type, in a state in which the cartridge is mounted in the image forming apparatus main assembly, a main assembly electrode of the image forming apparatus main assembly and an electrode member of the cartridge are contacted, so that conduction receiving members such as the process means and the like are electrically connected to the image forming apparatus main assembly.
Here, as an example of the electrode member, a constitution in which a metal electrode plate is assembled with a frame constituting a cartridge is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2007-47491.
However, in the above-described conventional example, there was a need to provide an opening for mounting the electrode plate on the frame and a structure for positioning to each of the frame and the electrode plate. For that reason, the structures of the frame and the electrode plate were complicated. Further, a step for mounting the electrode plate to the frame was generated and at that time, there was a need to treat the electrode plate so as not to cause deformation or the like.